


Proper Handling

by Dustbunny3



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Casual Relationships - Freeform, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tigatron is too distant and Silverbolt is too much, Airazor and Blackarachnia have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Handling

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. I wasn't sure about doing this because, at the time, it had been a long time since I watched more than a few episodes of the show, but a few thoughts all hit me at once and here you go. Slightly AU in that the timeline has to be kinda borked for this to work.

The thing about Silverbolt— okay, one of many things about Silverbolt— is that he handles Blackaracnia like she's fragile. If she's completely honest, a part of her likes that.

The way Airazor handles her, it turns out, appeals to almost all the rest of her. Not too careful, but not careless; cautious, but not timid. Airazor kisses her like she never forgets Blackaracnia might kill her, holds her like she's ready and willing to fight back if it comes to that.

Someday, Blackaracnia thinks Silverbolt's attentions will be enough for her. Until then, she blesses the days Tigatron stays away.


End file.
